Good Morning Beautiful
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Tony loves waking up next to Pepper in the morning! Pure unadulterated fluff! We're talking marshmallows here people!


_Good Morning Beautiful _  
><em>How was your night?<em>  
><em>Mine was wonderful,<em>  
><em>With you by my side <em>  
><em>And when I open my eyes<em>  
><em>And see your sweet face;<em>  
><em>It's a Good Morning Beautiful day.<em>

Steve Holy 'Good Morning Beautiful

* * *

><p>Pepper Stark was beautiful in the morning.<p>

And she was all his.

If there was one thing, even if it was just one thing, that Tony Stark loved about mornings was waking up next to his beautiful wife. Despite her claim of looking horrible in the morning, he had to disagree. He thought she looked ravishing. He loved her morning look so much that he found himself waking up before she did just so he could enjoy it. Contrary to what she thought, he thought she looked beautiful in the morning because that was when she was the most relaxed.

It was when her morning attire was one of his dress shirts, sleepy eyes and tangled hair. It was when the only thing to come out of her mouth was the soft greeting and a sigh as she buried her face in his shoulder. It was when her body curled into his, the warmth seeping through his dress shirt and the t-shirt he usually wore to bed.

"Hmm." Tony sighed contentedly as he let his fingers trace lazy shapes on his wife's back.

Her head was buried in his shoulder as usual and her body was half on top of his, her stomach resting against his ribcage. Pepper was the only woman Tony had ever shared a bed with and not kept some distance from. He hated to be away from Pepper period, much less when she was in his bed and he was free to hold her as he wished. He loved holding her, especially with the way her body molded into his and her arms found that perfect place on his back or chest.

"Pepper," Tony sang softly, knotting his hands in her tangle of silky red curls. "Pepper, time to wake up."

"Hmm, no." Pepper mumbled into his t-shirt, barely moving from her position on his chest.

He really hated to wake her up but he knew that if he didn't, they'd both be late for work and Nick Fury would have all the more reason to go after him. When it came to Nick Fury, Tony was extremely protective of Pepper. He refused to let Nick Fury go after her for any reason.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but we have to get up or we're going to be late." Tony whispered as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "C'mon Baby, I'll make you breakfast before we have to go to work."

"No, I don't want you to get up." Pepper mumbled, grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt.

"I know, baby, I don't want to get up either but we have too." Tony whispered, stroking her soft red hair. "Let's get up and we'll have breakfast together and then after work, we'll have dinner and then call it an early night, just me, you and a bottle of wine."

Despite how much he loved those few minutes of clingy Pepper when she was first waking up, he also knew that if he didn't get them both out of bed soon, they were going to be too late to eat breakfast and enjoy part of their morning together.

"C'mon, Sweetheart, let's get up and claim what's left of the time we have together before work claims the rest of the day." Tony whispered as he wrapped both arms around her and braced her against his chest as he sat up.

"Okay." Pepper agreed tiredly as she reluctantly left the warmth of his arms and slid out of bed, disappearing into the bathroom to rid herself of morning breath.

When she padded downstairs in search of her husband, still sleepy-eyed and with a tangle of red curls tumbling down her shoulders, she found him in the kitchen singing softly as he cooked breakfast and set the table.

"Good Morning, Tony." Pepper greeted softly, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

Pepper's favorite part of the morning?

When her adorable husband looked up at her with those loving brown eyes and that soft, tender smile that was reserved especially for her. The smile that brought out the warmth of his eyes and the tenderness hiding behind that superhero facade. Her favorite part of the morning was when he brightened her day with three simple words.

"Good Morning, Beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Other? Too Fluffy? Sorry, I listened to that song at the beginning too much plus I had a rough weekend and wanted to write something fluffier than the biggest marshmallow in existence. Leave me some love, Darlings! Oh and feel free to shamelessly enjoy the adorable image that may have been conjured by my description of him at the end because trust me, I most certainly did!<strong>

**Love you,**

**RobertDowneyJrLove **


End file.
